The AI Queen
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: Summary: "At first…I felt unimaginable pain…then…then I felt…so cold. So very cold. Then…I felt…nothing at all. People say that death was just another step in our journey. You know what? They were right…" *Inspired by "The Zerg Swarm" by East Bridge, but with a major twist. Instead of Zerg…we have Terrans'…A.I. Terrans'. And we have not a King…but a Queen.


The AI Queen

StarCraft Fanfiction

Summary: "At first…I felt unimaginable pain…then…then I felt…so cold. So very cold. Then…I felt…nothing at all. People say that death was just another step in our journey. You know what? They were right…"

*Inspired by "The Zerg Swarm" by East Bridge, but with a major twist. Instead of Zerg…we have Terrans'…A.I. Terrans'. And we have not a King…but a Queen. She will build and lead a powerful empire through her journey.

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

"**Powerful/Demonic Talking"**

"**Powerful/Demonic Thoughts"**

"_Flashbacks/Entities"_

0000 Story

"Hmm…hmmmhmmmm…hmhmhm…hmhmhmmm…" a figure hummed as they strolled in solitude through an empty street.

The stars twinkled in the night sky as the person continued to hum to themselves as they made small skips in their steps. The figure was obviously female due to the noticeable chest size and slim figure. The figure was wearing a hooded sweater and a skirt that ran to their knees. Long black colored tights on her legs and black colored tennis shoes. Their hair was kept in a ponytail, held what appeared to be a red ribbon. When the figure stepped into the light that was given off from a street lamp did the actual details appear.

"Hmm…hmmmhmmm…hmmhmmmm…hmmm…" she continued to hum to herself as she checked the street.

She had a tanned skin tone. Her eyes were a reddish color. And her hair was black as night with visible signs of dyeing that showed streaks of red. Many would mistake her appearance as a full Asian. She was only half, her mother was Japanese and her father was American who was also part Russian and German. Her overall appearance would almost make her look somewhat anime-ish especially her long pony-tail which were just above her thighs. Well…she did have a thing for anime…who would've guess…proud to be a Okatu. Also it did one thing that her mother loved it and spreaded to her. Like mother like daughter.

"Hmm…hmmm…hmmhmmm…hmhmmhm…" she hummed again as she skip again in her step.

*Ring! *Ring!

"Hm?" she hummed I response as a device rung in her sweater's pocket.

Taking it out, it was a iPhone 5 with a custom made skin that featured a drawing of some sort. Most likely related to anime too. The works "Aysun" were scribbled on the side of her phone. (That's her name by the way)

"Yes mom?" she answered.

*Muffled speech…

"Yes mom, I'm coming back from Ami's." she said again.

*More muffled speech…

"Okay mom. Love you." She said before hanging up and turning off the screen.

*Ktktkt!

Blinking, Aysu looked up at the street lamp. It flickered slightly before returning to normal, the girl gave it a long stare before shaking her head as she continued to walk through the empty streets. She began to hum to herself again as she skipped.

"Hmmhmmhmhmmmhmmm…hmhmhmmm…"

*Drip!

"Hmhmhmhmmmm…hmhmhmmmm…"

*Drip!

"Hhmhmhmmm…hmhmhmhm…hmhmhmhmmmmm…"

*Drip!

"Hmmmm?" Aysu hummed as she spotted a figure.

A ominous figure was leaning against the next lamp post. The light allowed her to see what they looked like. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she saw that the person was wearing grey jacket. Their head was covered by a hood and the shadow from the hood concealed the persons face. He was wearing what appeared to be cargo pants in a similar color to his jacket, his hands were stuffed in his jackets pockets and she could see a wire of some sort coming from one of his pockets to his obscured head. Slightly unnerved by his presence, she slowed her pace and stopped her skip as she cautiously walked closer. As she walked past the figure, she couldn't help but feel…relaxed…and safe? She raised an eyebrow at her feelings before taking out her phone, pretending to look at. She was in fact looking suspiciously at the person from the corner of her eyes. The person's face was obscured by the darkness that hood gave, making her scowl slightly as she could not see the person's face at all. Their posture was relaxed but tense. Giving him one last glance, she huffed slightly before continuing her walk. Picking up her pace slowly, the feel of a safe aura slowly faded as she got farther away from the figure.

"That was weird…" she muttered to herself.

Just as she was about to turn a corner on a street, a group of males came around the corner. She stilled at she instantly recognized it as one of the gangs around this part of town. Scared, she tried to make herself not noticeable and picked up her pace to pass them. Unfortunately, one of the gangsters took notice that she was a female.

"Hey DK! Lookie here!" the gangster said.

The leader in question turned and looked at her before a lecherous smirk formed. Sweating nervously, Aysu backed away trying to focus her attention elsewhere. The leader however blocked her path as he placed an arm to the wall, he smiled at her as she gazed on her form.

"Hey baby…whacha doing out so late?" the leader asked.

Aysu slightly cringed as his breath smelled of alcohol and weed. She however stayed silent as she looked away slightly and tried to get through, the man however grabbed her arm.

"Ey, ey baby girl. Where you going? Just asking you your name." he said again in his lecherous tone.

Aysu was about to reply till they heard the sound of a screeching car. Turning their heads, a speeding car was passing by as fast as it came, hell broke loose.

*BANG! *BANG!

*CRACK! *CRACK! *CRACK!

"Oh shit! Get down!" one of the gang member shouted as he hit the floor.

"Motha fuckers!" another gang member shouted.

*CRACK! *CRACK!

*Slink! *Slink!

There was a cry of pain followed; Aysu was frozen as the leader that was with her jumped away. There were a few more cracks of weapons before she felt something slam into her. Aysu coughed once before looking down at her body, there were two holes in her chest, and another at her stomach. All three had blood seeping out, Aysu gasped in revelation that she had been shot by a gang shootout. She tried moving only for her legs to buckle and she felt her back hit the wall and slowly slide down, leaving a small trail of blood.

"It…it…" she gasped out in pain.

She coughed furiously as one of her hands came up to hold her bleeding stomach. Breathing was becoming hard to do so, the pain was increasing, her vision was slowly darkening. Her eyes began to slowly tear up as the thought of death began to appear, she was going to die. Killed as a bystander of something she did not partake in. She began to sob painfully as she thought of her mom…her mom…they already lost their dad years ago…and now…her mom was going to lose her as well. She would never see her friends again either…she would also never accomplish her goals…one of them was settling down with you could saw "soul partner" and have children. The sounds of gunfire continued as she her body slid to the floor, a pool of blood forming at an alarming rate. Her vision was getting hazy and she was slowly becoming sleepy, the pain was also fading as well. Then…she saw…saw something. It was a figure…specifically…the hooded figure from before. Their obscured face though hidden was staring down at her, she coughed and with some amount of strength left in her, she slowly reached her arm out to the figure.

"_Such as shame…is it not?"_ the figure spoke in a whispery tone._ "For you to die here…cold…and alone…"_

"_I have been…watching you…for a very…long time little one…ever since you were born…"_

The figure gave a sad sigh before squatting down and grasping her hands which were getting cold. Aysu gave a small weak gasp of air as she felt…in peace. The figure muttered something before speaking again.

"_Though you lay here dying…I…I offer you something…"_ he spoke. _"Do you wish to live?"_

"Y-y-yes…please…" Aysu said despite her tiredness and pain.

"_Even…if it means to never possibly again…see your mother? Your friends?"_ he continued.

Aysu thought for a moment before weakly nodding, her body was becoming numb, her throat was tightening. The figure nodded in response before sighing loudly, he then placed a hand on her head before a glow came. Aysu then felt…warm for just this moment. This last feeling of warmness…reminding her of memories that she lived through her life.

"_Very well…I will grant you this chance…to live again. But first…this body must pass before we can…attend to the other matter. Do not worry…you will be safe with me little one, for you…are one of my very own…"_ the figure said again.

Aysu blinked tiredly before her body in the world gave one last desperate gasp before falling silent. Her body going still and her eyesight going completely blank.

0000 Skip – Unknown Location

*Gasp…

Aysu felt air enter her lungs as she gasped, she then coughed before opening her eyes. She rubbed them as she slowly sat up, looking around she took in her odd surroundings. There were grey and black clouds above and rain was falling and the whole ground was flooded, reaching up at her ankles if she were to stand up. There were trees, dead trees all around her, in the color of midnight black. Rubbing her arms, she stood up and cautiously looked about.

"Hello?" she called out.

"_You're awake…"_ a familiar voice spoke.

Whirling around, Aysu came face to…face with the hooded figure.

"W-where are we?" Aysu asked after a moment of silence.

"_A world…filled with doors to other worlds…"_ he simply stated before motioning for her to follow.

Walking with him, she felt the aura of safety and warmness once more. She couldn't help but be…confused at all this. She then thought back to earlier events…she had died…and now…now…she would never see her friends…or mother again.

"_Do not cry child. Life…and death…is just part of a never ending cycle of balance. Where there is life…there is also death. Where there is light, there is also a shadow. Though our bodies may have…fallen…our souls however continue to live on, our souls are still in our journey."_ The being said quietly.

"You said that you could…bring me back…make me live again…is that true?" Aysu asked, the figure turned to her as a result.

"_Yes…yes I can…if you wish to see it as that."_ He said. _"Though…I'm not exactly…God as some would say…so let's leave at that."_

"Where are you taking me?" Aysu asked again.

"_A new home…a new world. One where…your desires can come true. If it does not…then we can….try again in another."_ The entity replied.

"Where exactly though?" Aysu asked.

The figure only looked at her before giving a chuckle, a heartwarming one.

"_I believe…you will know when you go there. You've…acquainted yourself with it…quite often. We're here."_ He said, they had stopped in front of a large black tree. _"Good luck little one. Stay safe…my daughter…"_

"Wha-" before she could continue any further she felt a yank before whiteness took her.

0000 Skip – Unknown Location

…

…

…

…

*Bzzzzzztztztztztztttt!

*CRASH!

…

…

…

*Cough! *Cough!

Aysu gave a muffled yelp loudly as she dug herself out from the ground; she gave a long gasp of air as she escaped from her dirt prison. Once digging the rest of herself out, she scowled as she checked herself, her clothing's were dirty and she didn't have any wounds on her. Looking around, she examined her surroundings. She appeared to be in…a scrapyard of some sort…but something was off…it looked…the scraps and piles looked…very familiar to her but she couldn't pin point it. As she was looking around, a beeping caught her attention. It was her IPhone. Taking it out she examined that she got a message. Opening the message she began to read it.

"_Hello little one, I hope my way of sending you here was successful? Anyways, welcome to your new world little one. Here, you can possibly make some of your desires that you've held ever since you were little come true. This universe is just one of many that can allow that possibility. If you feel…odd or energized…do not fear…for I have given you some of my power to aid you. It will help you achieve your dreams and desires if they are possible. There is a little something here in this area for you. Consider it a small gift before we part ways."_

Suddenly, two small glowing orb shot out from the screen of the phone, startling Aysu as she dropped the phone. The orbs gave what sounded like a childish giggle before floating around her in a circle. Aysu noticed one was white and the other was black, she couldn't help but try and touch them; the orbs gave another giggle before rubbing itself on her outstretched hands. Aysu then formed a small smile on her face at the childish nature of the oddities before her. Her phone beeped again, making her reach over and pluck it from the ground to read the next message.

"_I see you've met your…companions no? This is Eve and Adam, the white one is Eve, the black one is Adam. They will help you control your powers and aid you in your journey. At the moment, they will guide you to the gift I have left for you here little one. For now, that is all I have to tell you. Good luck in journey. Stay safe my little moon, we will meet again." – your friend_

Aysu's eye twitched at the "little moon" comment, but she shook her head before closing the message and pocketing her phone before looking at her companions. The two orbs giggled shyly as they circled around her.

"So…our mutual friend…said that you can help me." Aysu said to the two.

The bobbed eagerly and laughed in response.

"He said you can take me to his little gift he's left for me…can you show me?" she asked to which they eagerly agreed with a laugh.

Standing up and dusting herself, she began to walk after the floating orbs. She began to think to herself as she followed the two orbs, thinking about the events that led to this. She sighed sadly that she would never see her mother again…her mother would be so lonely now.

"Did the police recover my body?" she wondered.

*Gigigigig!

Something warm touched her face making her yelp slightly in surprise as she jumped. It was Eve, she was giggling as she bobbed in a circle around Aysu's head. Then both Eve and Adam did something that truly startled her.

"_We are here mistress…"_ a voice of a young boy spoke, this came from Adam.

"_Here! Here! Yep! Yep!"_ another voice of a young girl chirped happily, this obviously came from Eve.

"…w-what?" Aysu asked in confusion.

"_Look my Queen! Look what daddy left for us!"_ Eve chirped again.

Looking to where Eve bounded over to, Aysu could only gape slightly as she found the "gift" left by her "friend". Something about it screamed familiar but she couldn't quite place it. It looked like some sort of…mech. Definitely a mech of some sort, it stood at least twelve feet tall, two stubby legs and arms, one had what appeared to be fingers of sorts and the other arm was equipped looked like a more advanced version of a blow torch. She also saw some jet pack like thing on its back. Something then clicked in her mind in recognition.

"Wait…this thing…it…it looks like…no way…" Aysu said to herself as she touched the mech. "An SCV? A StarCraft SCV?"

*Beep! *Beep!

Taking out her IPhone she immediately opened the text she got.

"_Looks like you've found your gift my little moon. I assume you recognize it since you've acquainted yourself oftenly with this. This should be an obvious clue to where I have sent you."_

"Star…StarCraft…I'm in the…universe of StarCraft?!" Aysu said in both confusion and glee. "But why here?"

She read the message further.

"_You are probably wondering…why? Ever since you were introduced to the very first game, you've always been…very…possessive of it. You loved the game to core should I say, enough that when you were a kid, you wanted your very own Empire, specifically a Terran one. But you also said…that ordering people would difficult since they have minds of their own. You wanted an empire who minds were somewhat connected but not completely like the Hive of a Zerg, and this is just the chance. Let your power flow into the mech suit of the SCV my little moon and give it life of its own."_

Blinking owlishly, Aysu nervously looked at Eve and Adam as saying "This must be crazy right?" but they gave no response to her. Placing the phone away, she fidgeted in place before slowly touching the mech and tried to "look" for her power, she closed her eyes for better concentration. At first she felt nothing…nothing at all…before…a warm feeling, a warm soothing feeling overtook her body. Opening her eyes, she jumped slightly as she found herself glowing a bright blue color. Her whole body was lit up; she curiously touched and looked at the glowing aura in both curiosity and awe. Taking her mind off of her awe, she pressed her hands against the lifeless mech once more, it too began to glow a bluish color like her. Thinking of something to say…she spoke.

"Live." She whispered.

*Bztztztzt!  
*Vrrrrrooommm!

The mech suddenly jerked before numerous beeps began to blare inside the suit, lights turned on as it slowly came to life. It's limbs stretched as if waking up from a long nap. The suit gave an animal like groan before it's cockpit glowed a bluish color. It then did something akin to a bow and a kneeling position in front of Aysu.

"I live to serve the AI Queen." A monotone voice spoke.

*Beep! *Beep!

Checking her phone once more she opened the next text message.

"_Congratulations on awakening your powers my little moon. Now…your journey has just begun, build your empire and live your new life. I will watching you from the stars little one. If you wish for your AI creations to do something, just simply state it and they shall do so. But remember as you advance…so do they. When they develop full minds…treat them as your own children…show them love…joy…sorrow…and such. Many of them will see you as their mother since you've given them life; treat them as your very own children. Teach them…guide them. Good luck little one and stay safe in your path. We will meet again someday." –your friend_

Closing the last message, Aysu looked back at the now moving Mech before her. It stood at the ready, ready to take its first orders from its Queen. Aysu then looked at Eve and Adam who were both oddly silent. She then looked at the Mech before her and spoke.

"Subject." Aysu spoke loudly, though nervously as well.

"Yes my mistress…what do you wish of this one?" the AI SCV spoke in return.

"What is your name? Do you have one?" Aysu asked again.

"…"

"No…no. No I do not mistress. I am nameless. Nothing before you my Queen." The AI replied in its monotone voice.

"Then I shall name you." Aysu spoke with a small amount of seriousness. "Your name…your name shall be…Kenji."

"If it is something you wish my lady. I will take the name 'Kenji'." The AI spoke.

"What can you do…Kenji?" Aysu asked.

"In this mechanical body I possess, I can build and repair mechanical objects and forms. At the moment I can build a Command Center, A Supply Depot and a Refinery. Unfortunately…we cannot build any as we do not have the resources to do so." Kenji replied.

Humming in thought, Aysu then looked at all the scraps around them.

"Is it possible to collect and use the scrap metal around us to build anything?" Aysu asked.

The AI turned its mechanical body around before nodding its body.

"It is possible my mistress. Do you wish of me to harvest the metals around us for use?"

"Yes. Harvest enough to build a Command Center." Aysu said in response.

"Your will is mine my Queen." the SCV nodded again before driving itself off to collect the needed materials.

Sighing to herself, Aysu rubbed her head to stray off a headache that was forming. This was almost too much for her head to take in at the moment, she needed to relax and calm down.

"_Is something wrong mother?"_ Eve spoke.

"_You appear to be in pain…yet your body is fine…"_ Adam added.

"No…no…I'm fine…just…just tired I guess…" Aysu replied, she looked to Kenji who was piling up some scraps of metal.

Seeing him work by himself made her think, she needed to find more SCV to make the work progress faster. Giving herself a mental nod, she began to walk around this scrap wasteland, looking for any abandoned SCV suits.

"Hmhmhmhmmmm…" she hummed to herself as she looked around.

"_What is it that you are looking for mother?"_ Eve asked.

"More SCV's, it'll help speed up the gathering process to make the Command Center." Aysu replied.

"_Ah…that is good mistress…but…perhaps we could also focus on getting something to protect yourself and us as well?"_ Adam spoke in.

"Hmmm…I guess…we do need some protection…" Aysu mumbled as she climbed over what looked like a car.

"_Ah my Queen look! Look there!" _Eve chimmed excitedly.

Looking to where Eve was bobbing at, Aysu saw that Eve was hovering over what she remembered was called a Vulture. Walking over, Aysu examined it carefully. It appeared to be in decent enough condition, though a little beat down. She hummed as she thought back to her powers, could she make vehicles other than mechs come to life too? Curious, she felt for the "power" inside her body. Her body began to glow blue once she found it, seeing that she was glowing, she placed her hands on the Vulture's body and spoke the same words as she did to Kenji.

"Live." She whispered.

…

…

…

*Bztztztzztz!

*Ktktktktkt! *CHU! *CHU!

Like Kenji, the vehicle made popping sounds and beeps. It groaned in a similar manner as Kenji did when he awoke, the engines roared loudly as they activated. Within moments, the once dead Vulture was living again. The place where the person would sit glowed a similar blue hue to Kenji's own.

"My life to serve the Queen." The AI controlled Vulture said in a similar monotone as Kenji's.

"I should really fix that…" Aysu thought.

"What do wish of this one, my ladyship?" the Vulture spoke.

"Are you capable of moving?" Aysu asked.

"Though damaged slightly, I can still fly as fast as the wind carries me my lady." The AI replied.

"Good. I need you to assist me with some matters." Aysu spoke.

"Allow me my mistress." The Vulture said as its cockpit opened up, setting inside Aysu got comfy on the seat of the Vulture. "What matters do you need assistance with my Queen?"

"I need to find more SCV's to add to my workforce. I only have one at the moment, more of them will help me be able to build a Command Center and soon enough establish a settlement." Aysu replied to his question. "Can you take me around to see if there are any other SCV's around?"

"It shall be done my Queen." The AI replied as the vulture began to move.

Tucking herself in as the Vulture drove past scraps and heaps of old metal, she prepared for a long day.

0000 End of Chapter One

Whelp…here's another story from me…Draken…hahahahah…

So yeah…I've seen so many StarCraft stories in where the Humans take control as the Zerg OVermind but…I wanted to try something different…yet a bit similar. So…I came up with this idea for some odd reason…talk about Imagination huh? But…yeah. I'm gonna try this out and see where it goes…

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. And I will see you later. Draken Offline.


End file.
